Harry Potter-Después de Voldemort
by Gonzalop16
Summary: Es mi primera historia espero que os guste :P depende de si os gusta o no subiré 2 o 3 episodios por día. Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, espero que sigáis comentando así si os gusta o no P Graciaas
1. Harry Potter-Después de la batalla

_**Una nueva vida**_

Harry despertó, en su cama de la casa "Gryffindor" y se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado. Se le agolparon todos los recuerdos a la cabeza, la _Batalla de Hogwarts, _su supuesta muerte en el bosque... Pero después también recordó la muerte de seres a los que quería mucho como Fred, Lupin, Tonks, y por último, un elfo que lo quería mucho, _Dobby. _Sintió un gran dolor en el corazón al recordarlo y pensó que lo mejor sería salir de allí e irse con los demás al _Gran Comedor_ donde estaba seguro que le esperarían numerosos agradecimientos de familias aterradas por la furia de _Lord Voldemort_, pero ya no, ahora _Voldemort _estaba muerto, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Fue al _Gran Comedor _y una oleada de personas, de las cuales solo conocía a un puñado, fue a hablarle, a verlo... Pero a él solo le interesaba hablar con sus amigos. Agradecerle a Neville que matase a _Nagini_ (la serpiente) y estar con Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, George y sobre todo, quería estar con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Tenía mucho que hablar con esta última. Ahora que todo había acabado, podrían volver a estar juntos. Se encaminó hacia el final de la mesa _Gryffindor _y encontró a Neville con la espada en su regazo y su abuela al lado, felicitándolo.

-Hola Neville.-Dijo Harry.

-¡Bien!¡Ya te levantaste Harry! Todo el mundo quiere darte las gracias.

-Yo solo quiero darte las gracias a tí Neville. Sin tí matar a Voldemort habría sido imposible.

-¿Para eso está el ED no?-Le dijo Neville con alegría.

-Sí.-Y una sonrisa le asomó por su cara manchada de sangre.

Dos sillas más atrás estaban los demás miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, y a todos les dio Harry las gracias, ya que todos le habían ayudado a vencer a Tom Ryddle. Cansado de hablar con todos, fue en busca de Ginny, pero no la encontró. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Recordaba vagamente cómo una maldición de Bellatrix (desconocía cual era) le daba de lleno a la chica, antes de que la señora Weasley acabara con "Bella" Instintivamente fue a la enfermería y le preguntó desesperado a la señora Pomfrey si Ginny Weasley se entontraba allí.

-Lo siento mucho Potter, pero se la llevaron de urgencias a San Mungo.-Esas palabras perforaron en el corazón de Harry, que seguidamente se desapareció y se apareció en San Mungo, aunque le extrañó mucho que hubiese podido aparecerse en Hogwarts.

En la recepción le esperaba casi una fiesta por todos los que había en esa sala. Les felicitaron por sus "excelentes habilidades" como mago, pero él pasó de todo y fue a la habitación que le dijo la recepcionista. Allí estaba la familia Weasley al completo (incluidas Hermione y Fleur).

-Harry, cariño, que bien que has venido.-Dijo afligida la señora Weasley.

Harry, al comprobar el mal estado en el que se encontraba Ginny, solo dijo:

-¿Sobrevivirá?-Se le saltaron las lágrimas al pronunciar esa palabra.

-No se sabe aún.-explicó el doctor que la atendía.


	2. Harry Potter-Vuelta a Hogwarts

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel enorme susto que se llevó Harry al ver a Ginny tumbada en la cama, completamente indefensa. Al final logró recuperarse y todo volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Harry y ella no volvieron a estar juntos. No sabían porqué, pero el caso es que después de todo lo que había pasado sería mejor que se quedaran simplemente como amigos. Aunque ambos sabían que no era eso lo que querían, se resistieron. Hoy era el día en el que Harry y Hermione volviesen a Hogwarts. Hermione volvía para hacer sus EXTASIS, Ron no volvía, ya que gracias al temple que demostró poseer en la _Batalla de Hogwarts, _Kingsley Shacklebolt (miembro de la Órden del Fénix y Ministro de Magia) le otorgó un empleo en la Oficina de Aurores. A Harry le ofreció ser el Jefe de Aurores, pero éste rechazó la oferta por el momento. La razón de su rechazo fue que la profesora McGonagall le ofreció el empleo de _Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras _en Hogwarts. Por eso, en ese mismo momento estaba Harry en la mesa de los profesores, al lado de Hagrid (el profesor de _Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas)_ mientras miraba a Hermione, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa de suficiencia dando a entender que se había estudiado todo el temario en el verano, como bien sabía Harry, ya que vivían juntos los tres en _Grimmauld Place. _

-¡Buenos días a todos!-Resonó la voz de Minerva McGonagall en todo el comedor.-¡Este año volvemos a _Hogwarts _con la intención de aprender, como siempre! ¡Sin embargo, tras la caída de Lord Voldemort-y miró a Harry con una sonrisa-debemos esforzarnos más que nunca sabiendo que cualquier otro Mago Tenebroso podría alzarse!¡Ahora procederemos a la Ceremonia de Selección!-Terminó así su discurso.

Uno a uno fueron pasando niños de once años muy nerviosos a ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tras media hora, la Ceremonia terminó y se dispusieron a comer. Una hora y media después, los platos desaparecieron delante de alumnos y la profesora McGonagall procedió a presentar a los nuevos profesores.

-¡Por último, quiero presentaros al nuevo profesor de _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, _el "Profesor Potter, Harry Potter"!.-dijo la directora con un deje de orgullo en su voz. Muchos alumnos cuchichearon al oír eso, ya que estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¡Esperad!.-Saltó McGonagall cuando los alumnos se iban.-¡Este año, nos falta un prefecto en Gryffindor (Ron) y otro en Slytherin (Draco Malfoy) por lo que serán los jefes de las casa los que os indiquen el camino a vuestros dormitorios! ¡Horace, Slytherin! ¡Pomona, Hufflepuff! ¡Filius, Ravenclaw! ¡Harry, Gryffindor!

Al oír eso, Harry se sorprendió, le dijeron que sería profesor, pero no Jefe de una Casa. Miró interrogante a Minerva, que se encogió de hombros. Se fijó en Hermione, que también estaba sorprendida, pero por lo general parecía alegre.


	3. Harry Potter-El resurgir del ED

Así pasaron los días, con Harry cada vez más acostumbrado a la vida de profesor. Lo que más le divertía era observar lo mucho que le costaba a Hermione (y a todo el séptimo curso). Incluso su amiga Granger parecía impresionada por la magia tan avanzada que sabía Harry. A la castaña le costaba reconocer que su amigo era mejor que ella en algo, pero se aguantaba perfectamente. Por otra parte, ser profesor tenía numerosas ventajas, como que podía ir a visitar a Hagrid cuando quisiese (si no estaba trabajando) y que por una vez era él el que mandaba los deberes, y no él el que los hacía.

Era Jueves, y tenía doble clase con Slytherin. Sería un infierno, ya que aunque Malfoy (paradero desconocido), Crabbe (muerto por su propia maldición) y Goyle (posiblemente con Malfoy) no estaban, seguía en Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson, la chica más odiosa del colegio. Por eso, cuando enseñaba al séptimo curso el avanzado hechizo para ahuyentar inferi, Pansy preguntó:

-Señor Potter, ¿no cree usted que el hechizo Sectumsempra sería eficaz contra unos inferius? ¿Por qué no nos lo enseña?-En sexto curso Harry le lanzó ese hechizo a Malfoy, causándole graves consecuencias.

-Pues mire, señorita Parkinson, no os puedo enseñar ese hechizo.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Neil.

-Pues, para empezar, cualquiera que realice ese hechizo acabará en Azkaban.

-Pues a usted ni lo expulsaron cuando lo conjuró.

-Pero ahora es una Maldición Imperdonable, antes no. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!-Dijo antes de que Pansy agregara otro comentario a la conversación.

Y así siguió explicándoles el hechizo "Ignis parabol".

Por la tarde tenía una hora con el séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y con el sexto curso de ambos. Tenían la clase más grande del colegio, ya que había cuatro clases dentro de ella. Pensaba enseñarles a realizar un Patronus Corpóreo, y cuando se lo explicaba, se acordó del ED, y dijo:

-Espero que todos aquellos que pertenecían al ED sepan hacer al menos un Patronus, aunque no sea corpóreo.-Y miró a Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Luna, Hermione, Ginny...

-Bueno, el caso es que, como sabéis, en el sexto y séptimo curso os preparamos para los EXTASIS, y el hechizo Patronus es un conjuro fundamental, por lo tanto debéis saber hacerlo bien.

-Profesor Potter.-dijo Ginny levantando la mano.-¿Por qué no vuelve a crear el ED?

Muchos alumnos de los que había en la clase cuchichearon aprobando la idea de Ginny, y Harry mandó una redacción sobre el Patronus Corpóreo mientras llamaba a Neville, Ginny, Luna y Hermione.

Al final los cuatro "colíderes" (con Ron y Harry) consiguieron convencerlo y decidieron fijar la fecha para la siguiente reunión con las monedas mágicas.


	4. Harry Potter-Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Las reuniones del ED estaban siendo bastante divertidas. La profesora McGonagall le permitió hacer una lista de inscripción, y había muchos alumnos apuntados. Los que estuviesen más abajo del quinto curso no podrían inscribirse, ya que esas reuniones estaban para aprender hechizos avanzados.

A todo esto, tras pasar unos meses siguiendo la rutina de siempre, y al ser coronado por muchos como el mejor profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras), llegó el último partido de Quidditch, _Gryffindor vs Slytherin_. Se palpaba la tensión, si Gryffindor ganaba, la copa era suya, y si Slytherin ganaba, la copa era suya.

Harry Potter entró en la sala común de Hogwarts y se encontró a Ginny Weasley y a Hermione Granger. Ésta, como no, estaba estudiando para los EXTASIS, asñi que Harry pasó de ella y fue a hablar con Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, ¿estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, como capitana del equipo toda la responsabilidad recae sobre mí.

-Bueno, pues te deseo mucha suerte.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Adiós Ginny, adiós Hermione.

Era sábado por la mañana, era el día del partido, y Harry ya estaba en el palco junto a la profesora McGonagall, con la que hablaba sobre las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar la copa. Por eso, cuando Harry vio entrar a Pansy Parkinson con el uniforme de buscadora, casi no se pudo aguantar de la risa. No podía creer que hubiesen puesto a esa chica de buscadora, y hubiesen quitado a Terence Higgs, que aunque no era el mejor, al menos volaba medianamente bien. Después entraron Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Jimmy Peakes, Demelza Robins, Ritchie Coote, Neville Longbottom (sí, Neville era el guardián) y Andrew Kirke, el equipo Gryffindor al completo.

El partido se desarrolló tranquilo, sin hacer casi ninguna falta, y jugando limpio. Harry se sorprendió al ver lo bien que volaba Pansy, y cuando vio a ésta volando hacia abajo a toda velocidad, casi se le escapa un grito. Sin embargo, Ginny también la vio y fue tras ella y un rastro de luz dorada. Era la snitch. Tras unos tres minutos persiguiéndola la cogió, Ginny atrapó la pelota pequeña y dorada y Gryffindor venció por ciento noventa a cuarenta.

Harry sabía que habría una increíble fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero él se fue al dormitorio de profesores y simplemente se dejó llevar por el sueño. Despertó tres horas después con aún mucho alboroto en la Sala Común, así que fue a donde estaban celebrándolo (había menos de la mitad de gente que antes) y les echó una bronca.


	5. Harry Potter-Los EXTASIS

La euforia de Gryffindor sobre la victoria de Slytherin no duró mucho, ya que pronto llegaron los TIMOS para los de quinto curso y los EXTASIS para los de séptimo. En sus clases de los dos cursos intentaba ayudar a sus alumnos e incluso les había enseñado a los de quinto un pequeño patronus no corpóreo (hechizo que no se aprende hasta sexto aunque él lo aprendió en tercero). Con los de séptimo las clases consistían en pulir los hechizos aprendidos a lo largo del curso y algún que otro repaso a los aprendidos a lo largo de los años.

Con todo esto, llegó el día de los examenes, y un grupo de expertos examinadores atravesaron el Gran Comedor ante unos expectantes alumnos. Al fin llegaron a la mesa de los profesores, y un hombre al cual Harry identificó como el profesor Tofty (le examinó en sus TIMOS) le dijo:

-Vaya Potter, ya sabía yo que lograrías un buen puesto, pero... ¿Tú has realizado tus EXTASIS?

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar, la profesora McGonagall dijo:

-No los realizó, pero el ministro Shacklebolt le dio permiso, ya que pensó, al igual que yo, que matar al Señor Tenebroso es suficiente mérito.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Minerva.-dijo el profesor Tofty con expresión indiferente.

Después de comer, Minerva McGonagall gritó en el Gran Comedor:

-Tras este banquete, doy por comenzados los examenes. Empezarán los TIMOS prácticos de Encantamientos y los EXTASIS prácticos de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-Harry, ¿te importaría examinar a algunos alumnos para DCAO?-dijo Tofty

-¿Cómo?

-Es en los EXTASIS, para los TIMOS ya estará el examinador oficial, pero hasta entonces, te pido por favor que me ayudes, yo no puedo con tantos chicos.

-Está bien, ¿qué hago?

-Siéntate en esa silla de ahí, y en la mesa hay un papel que te dice los conjuros que hemos preparado el Comité de Educación.

Y dicho esto, Harry se sentó y comenzó a examinar a personas de séptimo curso. Había conjuros verdaderamente difícil incluso para él, aunque sin duda recordaba haberlos enseñado a todos en ese curso. Llegó el turno de Hermione, pero desgraciadamente le tocó examinarla al señor Tofty, y a cambio a él le tocó Pansy Parkinson. Así que, con desgana, empezó a hacerle el examen.

-Señorita Parkinson, ¿podría realizar, por favor, el hechizo ahuyentador de inferis?

Y, con elegancia, Pansy realizó el hechizo (no verbal) perfectamente, como Harry decretó cuando vio salir un aprentemente peligrosísimo fuego Anti-Inferis. Así siguió examinandola hasta llegar al Patronus Corpóreo, el cual Harry pensó que Pansy haría fatal ya que en las clases en las que lo enseñó estaba simplemente pasando de atender.

-Señorita Parkinson, me gustaría ver como realizas tu Patronus Corpóreo, al ser un hechizo que ahuyenta a las Criaturas Oscuras, contará mucho en la valoración.

Y Pansy gritó, con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Expecto Patronum!-Y un ciervo plateado salió de la varita, dio una vuelta por la sala y volvió a la varita de Pansy.

Para nada se esperaba Harry que el Patronus de Parkinson fuese el mismo que el suyo, pero pensó que era una simple coincidencia, así que dijo:

-Se puede ir, señorita Parkinson.

-No, aún no.-Y de su varita brotó un chorro de agua que fue directo a la cara de Harry.

-Está bien...-dijo Harry con infinita paciencia.-Estás castigada, todos lo sábados que quedan de curso en mi despacho. Por lo tanto, le espero dentro de tres días a las once, se divertirá mucho...


	6. Harry Potter-Castigo con Pansy

Y así, tres sábados después, Pansy cumplía su último castigo, ya que al día siguiente se iban de Hogwarts. Harry le mandó hacer lo mismo que Snape le mandó a él en su sexto curso. Copiar los archivos de todos los viejos alumnos de Hogwarts que hubiesen roto alguna regla. Harry no había estado en los castigos con Parkinson, ya que había estado muy ocupado. Ya sea hablando con Hermione y Ginny, con Hagrid o con otro profesor. Pero a ese castigo debía ir, para comprobar que Pansy lo había hecho todo bien. Así que ahí estaba él, en su despacho, viendo con malicia cómo Pansy cumplía un castigo tan tedioso.

Tres horas después, al fin acabó el castigo y Pansy dijo:

-Ya acabé, Profesor Potter, ¿puedo irme ya?

-No, tengo algo que preguntarte.-dijo Harry, que le había estado dando vueltas a una idea durante ese tiempo.-¿Por qué tu Patronus es un ciervo?

-No sé, los Patronus no se eligen, ¿no es así?-le respondió Pansy un poco avergonzada.-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Harry, en lugar de responder, golpeó el aire con su varita y salió un ciervo plateado, que seguidamente volvió a meterse dentro de la varita.

-Vaya.-dijo Pansy, que entre tanto se había puesto roja como un tomate.

Harry, que se dio cuenta de ese detalle, no dudó en hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza este tiempo:

-Pansy,-dijo con tono decidido.-¿estás enamorada de mí?

Parkinson, tras un largo rato, dijo:

-Mmm... ¿me puedo ir ya?

-No, para nada.

-Pero, profesor...

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que derrotaste al Señor Tenebroso.

-Vaya...-le dijo Harry, que poco a poco se iba acercando a Pansy.

-¿No está usted... muy cerca?

-Lo suficiente.-Y tras decir eso Harry le plantó un beso en la boca a Pansy, que le imitó.

Los dos se besaban con pasión, y de la varita de Harry salió una cama que se colocó en una esquina del despacho. Harry tenía el torso desnudo y a Pansy le quedaba solo el sujetador, cuando Hermione entró.

-Harry... ¡Ahh! ¿Qué haces con Pansy?-dijo aterrada.

-Hermione... ¿Te puedes ir?-le soltó Harry molestada por la interrupción de su amiga.

-Da igual, Potter, yo ya me iba.-dijo Parkinson, que entre tanto ya se había puesto la camiseta.

Y así se fue Pansy del despacho después de casi hacerle perder la virginidad a Harry.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ginny, Harry?

-Hermione, Ginny pasa de mí.

-Pero Harry, ¿tu la sigues queriendo?

-¿La verdad? No.


	7. Harry Potter-Grimmauld Place

Harry y Hermione estaban ya en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aunque no estaban en un mismo compartimento, ya que a los profesores no se le permitía estar con alumnos. De todas formas, Harry y Hermione no se habían vuelto a hablar desde lo del sábado. A mediadas del trayecto, alumnos de quinto y séptimo fueron llegando a los compartimentos de los profesores para recibir sus correspondientes TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Después de repartir las notas, a Harry le dejaron irse con Hermione, así que dejó de lado lo enfadado que estaba con su amiga por haberlos interrumpido y fue a ver qué notas tenía. La encontró con Ginny, Luna y Neville, e instintivamente Hermione le enseñó la pequeña hoja.

**_Resultados EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) _**

**_Hermione Granger_**

-Astronomía-_Extraordinario._

-Herbología-_Extraordinario._

-Transformación-_Extraordinario._

-Runas-_Extraordinario._

-Encantamientos-_Extraordinario._

-Aritmancia-_Extraordinario._

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras-_Supera las expectativas._

-Historia de la Magia-_Extraordinario._

-Estudios Muggles-_Extraordinario._

-Pociones-_Extraordinario._

_-_Nueve Extraordinarios... ¿Estarás contenta no?-Comentó Harry con ganas de hacer las paces con su amiga.

-Bah... Seguro que a Pansy le pusiste un _Extraordinario _en DCAO.

-¿Qué pasa con Pansy?-Dijo una confusa Ginny.

-¿Harry no te lo ha dicho? Es que ahora Parkinson y él son íntimos amigos...

-¡Para Hermione! Yo saldré con quien quiera, además, no estamos juntos, sólo fue una vez...

Y dicho esto Harry se fue al compartimento de profesores, y allí esperó hablando con Horace Slughorn hasta que llegó a King´s Cross, donde se despidió de todos y se apareció directamente en Grimmauld Place. No tenía ganas de ir en coche...

Allí le esperaba Ron, que tras estar un curso entero sin ver a su amigo, le dio un enorme abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-No sé, me aparecí aqui...

-¿Por qué? ¿Estáis enfadados?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Y se fue a su dormitorio a dejar sus cosas. En otras ocasiones habría dejado a Hedwig (su lechuza) pero Voldemort la mató en _La Batalla de los Siete Potters. _Allí se durmió directamente y despertó con la cara de Ron delante suya.

-Harry... ¿Te has liado con Pansy?

-¡Yo mato a Hermione!-Gritó Harry enfadado.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Pero cómo has podido?-Dijo su amigo con un deje de amargura en su voz.

-Ron, vete de aquí.

-De aquí no me muevo.

-¡Ron, fuera!-Y Harry cogió la varita y apuntó con ella a Ron.

-Vale, vale...-Dijo Ron dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.-Cuando entres en razón, estaré en el salón con Herms y Kreacher (el elfo doméstico de Harry.

Pero Harry se quedó encerrado en su habitación varios días, ya que para la comida utilizaba un encantamiento convocador, o le pedía a Kreacher que se la trajera. Harry poco a poco fue reconociendo que quizás se había comportado un poco mal con sus amigos, ¿pero por qué Herryrmione le había contado a todo el mundo lo que pasó? Ella normalmente se habría comportado bien con él, pero esa vez se portó (a opinión de Harry, de una forma muy inmadura.


	8. Harry Potter-El ataque de los Mortífagos

Cuatro días después ya se le había pasado el enfado y ya se comportaban todos como siempre, todos excepto Hermione que aún se mostraba un poco reacia en dirigirle la palabra a Harry. Esa noche era una como otra cualquiera. Kreacher les preparaba la comida (con ayuda de Hermione, Harry y Ron) y se disponían a cenar cuando un gato plateado entró atravesando la pared y empezó a emitir unas palabras con una voz inconfundible.

-Potter, Granger, Weasley, mortífagos en Hogwarts. Venid.-resonó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres amigos se cogieron de la mano y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, y desde allí fueron corriendo hasta el castillo, cuando...

-¡Harry! ¡La marca tenebrosa! ¡Han matado a alguien!

-¡Ya lo sé Hermione, pero no te quedes quieta!

Y cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, vieron a los tres Malfoy intentando escapar. No podía dejarlo pasar... Harry se dispuso a luchar contra Draco, Ron contra Lucius, y Hermione contra Narcissa.

Pronto se dispersaron, y Draco y Harry se quedaron solos. Solo podía quedar uno, ambos lo sabían, y empezaron a batirse en duelo.

-¡Desmaius!

-Avada Kedavra-la maldición de Malfoy le rozó la cabeza.

Tras una larga e intensa lucha, Harry logró gritar:

-Expelliarmus.-Y la varita de Draco fue directa a Harry, que con los infalibles reflejos de ex-jugador de Quidditch, la atrapó sin dificultad alguna.

-Se acabó Malfoy... ¡Sectumsempra!-Y del pecho y la cara de Draco empezó a brotar sangre. Harry sabía el hechizo que curase lo que acababa de hacer, pero era eso lo que quería. Ahora Draco se desangraría y no mataría a nadie más.

Lo dejó ahí tirado, doliéndose, y fue a buscar a Hermione y Ron, que veían como unos diez aurores de llevaban a Lucius y Narcissa. Pero entonces se acordó:

-¡Herms, Ron! ¿Quién ha muerto?-Dijo Harry desesperado.

-Horace Slughorn, Jefe de Slytherin.-Resonó la voz de Kingsley Shaklebolt a sus espaldas.

A Harry se le saltaron las lágrimas. La única persona en este mundo que conocía bien a sus padres había muerto...

Pasaron los días y El Profeta ya estaba publicando noticias de los hechos sucedidos en Hogwarts, lugar en el que ahora habitaban los profesores por seguridad. Hermione y Ron estaban en Grimmauld Place y Harry en el castillo, donde se había vuelto extremadamente tedioso vivir, ya que estaba completamente vacío, y lo único que podía hacer Harry era preparar las clases del curso siguiente, que poco a poco se iban acercando.


	9. Harry Potter-La profesora de Pociones

El nuevo curso de Hogwarts había empezado oficialmente, cuando Hagrid traía en barca a los de primer año y los demás iban en carros llevados por thestrals. Harry se preguntaba a quién pondrían de profesor/a de pociones y Jefe/a de Slytherin. Por eso, cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson en la Mesa de Profesores, casi le da un vuelco al corazón.

-Y me gustaría presentar, oficialmente a la sustituta de Horace Slughorn (que en paz descanse), la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

Unos alumnos de Slytherin aplaudieron. Harry no se esperaba para nada esto, y cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos no sabía que decirle más que un simple hola.

Pasaron los días y, sin ninguna razón aparente, a la gente comenzó a darle miedo que hubiesen entrado mortífagos en el colegio, y para dejarlos más tranquilos, decidieron celebrar las reuniones del ED como si fuese un club de duelo.

A Minerva McGonagall le pareció bien, y decidió dejarles a cargo el Club de Duelo a Harry Potter y a Pansy Parkinson, porque decía que eran sin duda, los mejores duelistas entre los profesores. Así que, obligatoriamente, tuvieron que quedar en el despacho de Harry para preparar la clase.

Y allí estaba Harry, esperando la llegada de Pansy. Éste se había puesto su mejor traje, aunque realmente no sabía porqué. Cuando Pansy entró por la puerta lo entendió. Estaba guapísima, se había puesto un vestido negro precioso, y Harry no pudo evitar soltar un:

-Vaya...

-Bueno, ¿empezamos?-Dijo Pansy haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Harry.

Lo cierto es que a ambos se le veía nerviosos y no lograban concentrarse, y tras diez minutos perdiendo el tiempo, Harry no aguantó más. Se levantó y le soltó:

-Estás muy guapa Pansy.

-Igualmente Potter.-Dijo ésta, que también estaba en pie y ambos se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

-Creo que tenemos un asunto sin resolver

-Sí.-Y acto seguido Pansy se echó encima de Harry y se besaron apasionadamente. La cama, que había aparecido de nuevo en la esquina del despacho, estaba preparada para recibirlos.

-Oh si Harry.-Gemía Pansy mientras Harry le quitaba la ropa.

Los dos despertaron a la mañana siguiente, con un rostro enfadado delante suya: Hermione Granger. Harry salió de la cama de un salto y se dio cuenta de que esta desnudo. Hermione se puso roja y miró hacia otro lado mientras Harry y Pansy se vestía. Después esperó a que ésta se fuese y entonces explotó:

-¡¿Cómo has podido?!

-¿Pero qué mas te da?

-Es una Slytherin, Harry, es como Draco.

-Enserio Hermione, ha cambiado, ¿y tú que haces aquí?

-Vengo a exponer mis ideas de la P.E.D.D.O.

-Por favor Herms no se lo digas a Ron.

-Bfff... Está bien. Por cierto, bonito cuerpo, y su mirada se dirigió al torso desnudo de su amigo.


End file.
